Street Racing
by FireFlameEnergy
Summary: Hey! I am Zuko Azul. Me and my friends rule the UnderGround Street Racing from Ba Sing Se. At least, until 3 girls showed up.
1. Introduction

**_I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or the brands that appear in this fanfiction.  
_**

 ** _I make no money from this._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Introduction  
_**

* * *

Hey! I am Zuko Azul. I'm a rich kid from The Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. My father is the owner of the Agni Industries (Agni is the Fire God in our religion). Me and my friends rule the UnderGround Street Racing. At least,until 3 girls showed up.


	2. Prologue

_**I do not own ATLA, or the brands that appear in this fanfiction.  
**_

 _ **I do not make any money from this.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

Another day at school. Just great.

"Hey,guys! Guess what!" My friend, Haru Tasir, asked me.

"What?"

"I got my drivers license. Isn't it awesome?" he said pretty enthusiastic.

"Oh my fucking god! It seems that the pansy got his driver license, finally." Jet said smirking.

"Shut up, Jet!" I growled. Then I returned to Haru. "That's awesome,man. Good Luck!"

"Calm down,bro. I was just kidding." Jet whispered to me. Smirking again. I hate that fucking smirk. All the girls fall in love with that. Jet Lee is known as the heart-breaker. He changes girlfriends like I change my socks. After he gets in their pants, he always finds a excuse that their relationship won't work.

After that, Professor Roku entered the class and started the lesson.

* * *

 _ **1 month later**_

* * *

"Hey, bros!" Jet came to me and Haru grinning like a fool.

"What? You fucked another girl?" I asked matter-of-factly.

"You shouldn't be leaving girls like that. They have feelings too." Haru said. This is why I like him. He is shy around everyone and cares about others feelings. He is open just with me and Jet. His best friends.

"What? No. I broke up with Jin two days ago." He said smirking. "However, I found something from my friends. There is a thing called UnderGround Street Racing of Ba Sing Se. The racers with great driving skills join the races and win money, cars, girls and fame. Now that we all got the drivers license we can join. What do you say?"

"I don't know, Jet. It can be dangerous." Haru said worried.

"C'mon, don't be a pussy. Think about it. Girls that throw themselves at you, cars, a lot of money and fame." Jet said trying to impress us.

"We don't have cars. I mean you two have cars. Zuko has that Red Sport Car and you have the Black one, but I don't have one." Haru said.

"There are a lot of nice cheap cars." He said looking at Haru, then he looked at me. "So, up for a challenge?"

"When I wasn't up for one?"

"So, you are in?"

"I am. Let's do this." If there is a thing that I love, that is the speed.


	3. Prologue: Part 2 - Haru's First Car

_**I do not own ATLA or the brands that appear in this fanfiction.**_

 _ **I do not make any money from this.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Part 2 - Haru's First Car  
**_

* * *

"Tomorrow, test, yeah I got it." I whispered to myself while playing on my telephone, Asphalt 8.

"Mr Azul. Did you pay any attention?" the teacher asked me.

I put the phone in my pocket, without Mr. Pakku noticing me."Yes. I paid attention."

"Then what I said 30 seconds earlier?"

Oh, crap. Think. Think. Well, he is a waterbender, so maybe he said something about water."That water is the element of life and changing?"

And everyone laughed at me. Even _my best friend_ Jet.

"Detention!" he shouted.

Damn. Dad's going to kill me.

* * *

 _Five Hours Later - After Detention_

* * *

"So, how was the detention _Zuzu_? Did you meet any hot girls?" Jet asked mocking me.

"Yes. I met _very hot girls_." I said, mocking too.

"Zuko, Jet. Wait up!" Haru shouted. "This is the day when you are coming with me to buy my first car."

Right. I forgot about that.

"Ok, let's go." Then I turned to Jet "Where's this place?"

"Follow my lead." Jet said as he started the engine of his Black Mazda RX-7 Veilside.

"Haru, stay in the passenger seat and put the seatbelt on." I said as I turned on the engine of my Red Toyota Supra TRD.

"Kay!" Haru almost shouted.

* * *

 _After 30 minutes_

* * *

"Here's the place!" Jet shouted.

Wow. A lot of nice cars. "So, Haru? What do you say?", but Haru wasn't near me.

"Haru!" I started shouting.

"Calm down, Zuzu. He is right over there." Jet pointed to where Haru was standing admiring a _purple_ car.

"So, got yoursef a car?" Jet whispered to Haru.

"I love this. I want it!" Haru practically shouted with excitement.

Damn. This is a purple Honda S2000. It is a nice car, but it is _fucking purple_.

"Man, it's purple!" I whispered to Haru.

"And what?" Haru frowned at me.

"Like Zuko said, girls won't come to purple cars, A.K. _gay_ _cars_."

"Well, fuck you both. I love this car. And I will buy it!" Haru shouted again.

"Do you have the money?" I said mocking him.

"But you and Jet said that, you... I should've known that it was just a joke." He said in a sad tone and started to leave.

"Oh, don't get upset. We were just messing up with you!" Jet shouted after him.

"Yeah. Jet is right. We were just meesing up with you!" I shouted.

Then Haru came back with a huge smile. "So you will gonna buy me the car?"

"Yes." Me and Jet said in unison.

"But, you're sure that you want a purple car?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am." Haru said in a serious tone.

"Hey!" Jet shouted after the owner of the Honda. "Is this your car?"

"Yes, it is."

"And it is for sale?"

"Yes. For 50,000 B."

"What performances does the car has?" I asked.

"First of all, it has 300 horsepowers, a acceleration of 6.5 seconds, a top speed of 155 mp/h and it is equiped with NOS bottles."

"Impressive statistics for a Honda. What about visual upgrades?"

"Well, as you can see, it has a Sparco BodyKit, carbon fiber spoiler and a interior made by BRIDE."

"I see. The vinyls are painted or are just decals?"

"Painted. Made manually."

"Can we give it a test drive?"

"Yeah, sure. Be back in one hour."

I nodded. The seller gave me the keys and I motioned for Jet.

"Haru. You will stay here. Me and Jet will give this Honda a test drive and we will see if it worths its money."

"Okay!"

I turned on the engine of the car and sped of. After 2 minutes of driving Jet started shifting unconfortably on his seat.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't like this car."

"Because it is purple?"

"Maybe. I am not used to girl colors."

"The color doesn't matter. What it is under the hood matters."

"True, but still."

After 5 more minutes he got angry.

"Will you stop fooling around and give this car that damn test drive? I don't want any of the girls from the school to see me in this car. It will affect my bad-boy reputation."

Jet was right. If someone sees us in this car, it will affect our reputation. So I entered on the Highway and accelerated. The seller was right. The car catches 60 mp/h in 6.5 seconds. Then we went to a drift track. Here Jet moved to the driver seat and started drifting.

"Not bad." He mumbled. "The suspensions are good and the car handles extremely easily."

"So what do you think? It worths its money?" I asked.

"Well, man. I don't know what to say. We should negotiate a little. 50,000 B is way to much."

"I thought so. We have 10 minutes left. We should heading back."

"I will drive. You are driving like a old lady." He stated.

"Just don't kill us. Please."

"I'll try my best."

* * *

Back at the car fair, we started negotiating.

"Look, man 50,000 B is way too much. What do you say about 15,000 B?" Jet said.

"No, I am sorry. I spent over 30,000 B on this car."

"Okay then. What do you say about 31,000 B?" I tried.

"My last price is 45,000 B."

"35.000 B."

"40.000 B. Nothing less, nothing more."

I sighed. "Ok. Then we have a deal?"

"Yes, I think we have."

Haru looked like a kid when you just bought him a toy. Well, this is kind of a toy. Just much bigger and much faster.

* * *

 _ **Jet's P.O.V.**_

* * *

Next day, we headed to the drifting track borrowed by Zuko, because if we want to join the street races, then Haru will have to learn how to drift.

While Zuko was trying to beat his personal speed and drift records on this track, I got in the car with Haru and started teaching him.

"Are you ready?" Haru nodded. "Good. If you want to drift while you are in a curve you have to release the acceleration, turn the steering wheel to the side you want to drift, pull the handbrake, press the clutch and then the acceleration again. Understand?" He nodded again. "Do you need a demonstration?"

"Yes, please."

I made a beginner drift with Haru's Honda.

"Got it?"

"Yes."

"Wanna try?"

"I'd love too."

Well, of course, he failed.

"Let's try again."

The hours went on, but Haru didn't make any progress in drifting. Drifting is extremelly hard, so I can't blame him. You need a lot of skills and practice. Then Zuko came.

"Any progress?" He raised his good eyebrow.

"Still no." I said dissapointed.

"We will come here tomorrow too. I borrowed it for the whole week."

"By the way, Haru popped up a lot of tires. And you know, you are the only one rich enough to pay for "Haru's Drifting Damage"."

He sighed. "Fine. I will pay for it."

I went home, this time without any girl because I was too tired after a day of teaching to do anything else, aside from sleeping.


	4. Prologue: Part 3 - Meet my familly

_**I do not own ATLA or the brands that appear in this fanfiction.**_

 _ **I do not make any money from this.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Part 3 - Meet my family and a friend**_

* * *

 _After 1 week_

* * *

After another failed drifting session with Haru, I went home.

Once home, I went into my room and turned on my PS4.

I put the NFS Rivals CD inside the Console and started playing.

* * *

 _After 1 hour_

* * *

 _Bang._

What the...

"Hey, Zuzu." Oh, no! My sister, Azula.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"I want to play on your console."

"Go and play to your room. You have a console too."

"True, but I have a X-Box One. And you have a PS4. And a friend told me that the PS4 is better than the X-Box, so I wanna try it. Now, let me play!" she demanded.

"No. Fuck off." I said pretty upset.

And then, she jumped on me and tried to snatch the console.

"It's mine stop it." I shouted.

"Fuck you, Zuzu. Give me the joystick."

"No, get off me!"

"Give me the fucking console!"

"No! Aww!" she just bit me.

"Get off Azula and stop biting me."

"No!" and she bit me again more fierceful.

And I started pulling her by the hair.

"Aw, leave my hair alone!" she shouted.

"Give me the joystick!" I demanded.

"No, fuck you Zuzu!"

And the fight went on until my father entered in my room.

* * *

 ** _Ozai's P.O.V._**

* * *

Another tiring day at work. At least, now I am home and I can rest a little.

"Fuck you Zuzu. Damn you!" someone shouted upstairs.

"Get off me, bitch!" another more deep voice shouted.

And they are arguing again. The joy of having kids... I went to Zuko's bedroom and entered in the room.

What I saw, was a pretty funny scene. Azula biting Zuko by the arm, and Zuko pulling Azula by the hair.

"Stop this, instant!" I shouted angrily.

And they both looked at me and stopped.

"What you are? Five years old? What the fuck are you doing?" I scolded them.

"She..." Zuko started.

"Zuzu didn't give me the..." Azula cut Zuko off.

"Azula stole my..."

"It's not true..."

"Stop!" I shouted again.

"Zuko give Azula the joystick." I said in a demanding tone.

"But..." Zuko started

"No buts. She is your little sister and you have to respect her. Go out with your friends or something. You are seventeen, Zuko. Do something more interesting than staying all the day and playing on that thing." I said.

"Yes, Father."

And Zuko Left.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Azula said in a happy tone.

"You are welcome, Azula."

I know that a lot of persons say that I don't care about Zuko. Well, that is not entirely true. I really love my son, but _the scar_ on his face is a reminder of what happened to _his mother. My Ursa._

* * *

 ** _Azula's P.O.V._**

* * *

"So, what does R1 do?" I asked myself.

Why does Zuko plays this kind of games? They are boring. I don't even know how to move the car.

"L1?"

The car is moving. Finally!

What? 30 mp/h? You have to be kidding me.

And then Zuko entered in the room.

"I forgot my headphones." He got his headphones and started to leave.

"Wait!" I shouted and he turned to me raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Your car is broken. It moves very slowly." And I pointed to the screen.

And he laughed at me.

"Because the game is on manual transmission." _Manual_ what?

He snatched the joystick from me, entered in the options menu and switched manual transmission to automatic.

"There. Accelerate now with L1."

That's more like it. 200 mp/h.

"Um, thanks." I said.

"You are welcome. Have fun!" He told me while ruffling my hair.

I shot him a death glare, but he left without noticing it.

* * *

 _ **Zuko's P.O.V.**_

* * *

My phone is ringing. Jet's calling me.

"Yes?" I answered.

" _Man, you won't believe it. Haru did his first drift ever_!" He said in a enthusiastic tone.

"Cool." I said.

" _But he popped up two tires. So..._ "

"I'll pay for it." I answered, remembering when I said that I will pay for " _Haru's Drifting Damage."_

" _Ok, thanks. So how are you?_ " What a question...

"Bad. I can't play today on my console." I said non-chalantly.

" _Why?_ "

"Well, long story. Azula came into my room, demanded that she wants to play on my console. I said no, and the hell broke. After that, my father came into my room and saw Azula bitting and clawing me and me pulling her by the hair. Of course, Dad gave the console to Azula. Like always."

" _Wait. Azula clawed and bit you? How's it?_ " He asked pretty interested.

"How's What?" And the realization dawned upon me. "You are not thinking that kind of _things_ about my sister, are you?"

 _''W- What? No. However, gotta go. Bye!"_ And he hang up.

I put the phone on the table, but after 3 seconds the phone rang again.

This call will made my day.

I answered and the other part spoke " _Hey Sparky!_ "

"Hey Toph!" I said.

" _Look, my parents are coming tomorrow to your place for some business issues with your father. Wanna hang out?_ " She asked.

"Yeah. I'd like to." I answered.

" _Well, good night. See ya!_ "

"See ya!"

And she hang up.

"Zuko!" My dad shouted after me.

"Yes!?" I shouted back.

"The Bei Fong's are coming tomorrow, for..."

"Some business management. I know. Toph called me."

"Oh. Ok then. Good night, Zuko!"

"Good night, Father!"

And I turned the TV on, until I fell asleep on the couch in the living room.


	5. Prologue: Part 4 - A Day With Toph

_**I do not own ATLA or the brands that appear in this fanfiction.**_

 _ **I do not make money from this.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Part 4 - A Day With Toph**_

* * *

 _ **Zuko's P.O.V.**_

* * *

The next day, I woke up due to a punch in my arm.

"Hey, Zuzu! Get up! The Bei Fong's are arriving in 10 minutes."

Oh, crap.

"Thanks Azula." I muttered.

"Whatever. I am going to practice my _lightning-bending_ until they arrive."

"Good luck, then."

After that she went outside.

I went to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, and I got dressed in elegant clothes.

And the bell rang.

I went downstairs and opened the door.

"Mister and Miss Bei Fong." I said bowing my head "Welcome to Azul's Residence."

"Hello Zuko." Lao said. "Where is your father?"

"Getting ready." Then I motioned to them to come in the living room.

Once there, I served them with tea.

"Your tea skills have been improved, Zuko." Poppy said chuckling.

"Thank you, Miss." I bowed my head.

And then someone punched me in the arm.

"Hey Sparky!" Toph said.

"Hey Toph. How are you?"

"I had better days. I hate being dressed so unconfortable." she made a disgusted look.

I _chuckled_. Toph is the only person in the world who can make me _chuckle_.

"Lao! My friend! How are you?" My dad shouted.

"Hello Ozai! I am here for some business issues."

"Yes, I understand. Zuko you can go if you want."

"Yes, Father."

I motioned to Toph and she came after me.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"You said you want to hang out."

"Well, I don't know a good place." she snorted.

"Do you want to walk or go by car?"

"Walk. I can't see nothing in that chunk of metal."

"Ok, then."

After some time, she asked me.

"Remember how we met?"

"How could I forget." I said.

* * *

 _ **4 Years Ago.**_

 _ **Ba Sing Se Middle School**_

* * *

 _I heard screaming. A little girl scream._

 _I followed the sound and saw 3 bulky earth-benders from the eighth grade surrounding a little girl._

 _"Hey, leave the girl alone!" I shouted after them._

 _"Or what?" the thoughest one asked._

 _"Or I am going to burn all of you to a crisp." I threatened._

 _"Bring it on, little fire-bender."_

 _And the fight broke. I defeated one of them with normal fire-bending, but then the unexpected happened._

 _I created a lightning._

 _It was my first time when I lightning bended. It feels so exhilarating and it makes you feel invincible._

 _I was lucky, because the lightning missed the earthbender. Because if the lightning hit the target, I would be in deep problems._

 _But, after that, the earth-bender ran away._

 _Then I turned to the little girl._

 _"Hey. Are you okay?" I asked her._

 _"Yes. What the hell were you thinking?" she demanded._

 _"Excuse me? I just saved you. You should be thanking me!" what in the world is this girl problem. I just saved her!_

 _"You didn't save me. You saved those 3 punks." she stated._

 _"What? I heard a girl screaming. And frankly you are the only girl around here."_

 _"Yes. Someone screamed. But it wasn't me. It is the guy that is encased in rock up to the neck."_

 _And she pointed towards the boy. I started laughing._

 _"You did that?" she nodded. "But you are blind!" I stated._

 _"Yes, I am. But I can see the vibrations through earth-bending. I am a metal-bender too."_

 _Well, this is a acomplishment. Just a handful of earth-benders can metal-bend._

 _"So, wanna hang out after school?" she asked._

 _"Yeah, I'd like to." I feel extremely attached to this little girl. Not in a romantic way, but I can feel a very strong friendship on the way._

 _"By the way. I am Toph Beifong."_

 _"I am Zuko Azul. Nice to meet you." I extended my hand and she shook it_.

* * *

And we laughed remembering that day 4 years ago.

The day passed in a blur. Soon we headed home and told our good-byes.

That was the best day in a very long time.

* * *

 ** _The Prologue is so long because I want to explain in detail how Zuko, Jet and Haru became the best street-racers in the city._**

 ** _Other ATLA characters will make their appearances later in the story._**


	6. Prologue: Part 5 - Joining The Ranks

_**I do not own ATLA or the brands that appear in this fanfiction.**_

 _ **I do not make money from this.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Part 5 - Joining the ranks**_

* * *

 _ **Zuko's P.O.V.**_

* * *

My phone went off. I reached it and answered in a sleepy voice.

"Yes?"

"Hey, where are you?" Jet asked me.

"What the heck do you want?" I said in a whispered tone. "It is 11 P.M."

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"What?"

"Our first race, idiot." he said matter-of-factly.

"What race?" About what the fuck is he talking?

"I told you one week ago. Our first street race. Saturday. At 12 P.M. In the Middle Ring. Do you remember?"

"Look, man. You didn't tell me anything."

"I told you, bro."

"You didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Fine. I am coming. Send me the the location through GPS." I said.

"Ok. You have one hour. Bye!"

"Bye. See you there." And I hang up.

Due to my stealth skills I didn't wake up anyone. I went to the bathroom, got dressed and left the house. I started the engine of my Supra and went to the GPS location sent by Jet.

* * *

After 10 minutes of reckless driving, I arrived. What I saw was what I expected. Loud electronic music, half-naked dancing girls, high tuned cars, neons.

"Hey man! Over here!" Jet shouted. Haru was near him.

"Hey Jet! Hey Haru!"

"Hey." Haru said in a sad tone.

"So, what do we have to do?" I asked.

"Haru won't race tonight. Just me and you." Jet told me.

"Why?"

"Well, a street race is held between 4 racers. And there are other 2 guys in this race."

"Oh, okay."

I will be sincere. Haru is not prepared, yet. It is a good thing that he won't race tonight.

"Who are these guys?" I asked.

"Well, two rich kids. One of them is Chan. And the other one is Ruon-Jian."

"Ruon-Jian?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"That's the motherfucker with who Mai cheated on me." I said getting angry remebering that _night_.

"Oh. I am sorry man."

"Don't be. Mai's a bitch."

"We can show those two punks who Jet Lee and Zuko Azul are." Jet stated.

"You're right."

* * *

 _ **After 1 hour**_

* * *

"Hey, loser boy! How's Mai?" Chan shouted after me.

I ignored him.

"Ready to lose tonight?" Ruon-Jian said.

"There are just two racers who will lose. And that is you two." Jet stated loud and clear.

And they both laughed hard along with their whores.

"Did you hear baby what these kids said? That they will beat us." Then he turned to us "Like hell you will." Chan shouted again, getting all the attention on us.

"We will see."

Me and Jet headed towards our cars and started the engines. Chan entered in his silver Mitsubishi Lancer Evo-9, and Ruon-Jian in his orange Nissan 240SX. We all headed towards the start line.

" _The race has one lap._ " The announcer said.

" _You will go through the Middle Ring, up to the Highway, to the Lower Ring, then to the Middle Ring again and back here."_

After that, I received the race track on the GPS. I set the radio frequency to Jet's.

" _Hey Jet. Do you hear me?_ "

" _Loud and clear. Let's show these assholes how Jet Lee and Zuko Azul drive._ "

" _The race is about to start. Good luck, bro_!" I said.

" _Good luck to you, too._ "

Two girls came in the front of our cars and started shouting, while they took off their bras.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go!"

"Let's do this." I muttered to myself and put the car in the first gear.

The race has started.

* * *

 _ **If you want to see how I imagine Zuko and Jet's cars then go to the links below.**_

 ** _imgur dot com/a/lHQ1y - Zuko's Car  
_**

 _ **imgur dot com/a/YBi6S - Jet's Car  
**_


	7. Prologue: Part 6 - First Race

_**I do not own ATLA or the brands that appear in this fanfiction.**_

 _ **I do not make money from this.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Part 6 - First Race**_

* * *

 _ **Zuko's P.O.V.**_

* * *

The race has started. Jet took the lead due to his Mazda's considerable grip and acceleration. Chan was on the second place, me on the third and Ruon-Jian on the fourth. We raced through the Middle Ring. After a curve I passed Chan, and took the second place. Jet was already with 3 seconds ahead of me.

Once on the Highway, I accelerated. The car was going with over 130 mp/h.

" _Hey, Zuko._ " Jet called me through the radio.

" _Yes?_ " I said passing another 2 trucks.

" _You take the lead, I will hold them off._ "

" _What?_ " I asked surprised.

" _Your Supra has more horsepowers than my RX-7, and on the Highway the top speed matters the most. One of the guys has a Evo-9, and if we want to win, I'll have to block him. You go ahead and win this race. For both of us. We are a team, not rivals. If one of us wins, then all the team wins._ "

" _Ok, man._ " I put the car in the fifth gear, and accelerated to the ground, passing Jet.

* * *

 _ **Jet's P.O.V.**_

* * *

I saw Zuko passing me.

 _"Let's go to work."_ I whispered to myself.

I decelerated easily, until I saw Chan and his friend in the rearview mirror. When Chan was about to pass me, I pressed the NOS button, changed the lane and blocked his way. Zuko was already with 3 seconds ahead of me. I could see Chan's face contorted in anger and frustration. I smirked. _This is what you get for insulting my friends._ Of course, he tried to pass me multiple times, but I blocked him again and again. But when I was passing two trucks I didn't see Chan passing me. I activated the nitro again and I tried to reach him. But, damn he has a Evo-9. We were racing through the traffic with over 140 mp/h. _  
_

" _I am out from the Highway_." Zuko said through the radio.

"Chan passed me. I am trying to reach him, but his car is damn fast."

Then I saw Chan's car blocked between a car and a truck. This is my chance. I pressed the acceleration pedal to the ground and I passed him. I was on the second place when I got out from the Highway. The Lower Ring streets were full of cars oncoming and incoming, so I couldn't go with high-speed if I wanted to keep my life and I drifted through the infernal traffic. I saw in the corner of my eye, that all the pedestrians were watching me. Maybe because of my orange neon or my exotic looking car. Luckyly there were no cops. I saw Chan's car in the rearview mirror and I changed the gear to the fourth one. Of course, I almost crashed two or three times, but due to my drifting skills I avoided them. But I saw that Chan's car stopped. After some minutes I saw Zuko's car on a bridge.

" _Hey, bud. Slow down. Chan and his friend are already seven seconds in the back of me._ "

" _Okay, bro."  
_

Soon, there were just 20 inches between me and him. We passed through the Lower Ring, Middle Ring, and we could see the finish line.

" _Up for a Drag, Zuzu?_ " I mocked him.

" _Of course I am._ "

I took the lead, and I was sure that I will win. But Zuko passed me again due to his nitro. I pressed the NOS button too, but nothing happened. Oh, yes. I used all of it on the Highway. Damn.

* * *

 _ **Zuko's P.O.V.**_

* * *

I crossed the finish line first, with Jet on my tail. We were both cheered. After six seconds or so Chan crossed it, and Ruon-Jian after eight seconds.

"You were lucky, boy!" Chan shouted from his car and left.

" _The winner of this race is... Zuko Azul!_ " The announcer said and everyone cheered. I felt very glad.

 _"The second place is owned by... Jet Lee!"_ They cheered even louder. Maybe because of Jet's Reputation. I could see that he was proud of himself too.

"Wow, man. We _won_ our first race. And 5,000 B." Jet said.

"You can keep the money." I stated. He really deserves them.

"What?" He asked puzzled.

"Without you, we wouldn't be winners. And my father is a millionaire. So..."

"Oh. Thanks, man."

"No problem."

And this was our first race. And we _won_.

I went home alone, but Jet, of course, went home with a topless girl to celebrate our first win.

* * *

 _ **"5,000 B" is simillar to "5,000 $". B means somehow Ba Sing Se dollars.**_


	8. Prologue: Last Part - The Trio Legend

_**I do not own ATLA or the brands that appear in this fanfiction.**_

 _ **I do not make money from this.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Last Part - The Trio Legend**_

* * *

 _ **One Year Later**_

* * *

 ** _Zuko's P.O.V._**

* * *

We were at the lunch table when I saw Jet grinning like a fool.

"Guess what?" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I slept with Katara."

"Who?"

"Katara. Katara Sapphire."

Sapphire? Where have I heard this name before?

"Wait. Is she a relative to that nerd's?" I asked.

"Yes. She is actually Sokka Sapphire's younger sister."

And here comes the strange part. Sokka - the nerd - is dating Suki Kyoshi. The cheerleader.

"And? It is nothing you haven't done before."

"The thing is... I really like this girl."

"What?" I choked. Haru wasn't so surprised like I was. Jet likes someone? What the hell?

"You heard me. I like her."

 _Who is this girl?_ I thought. _  
_

"She is a goddess. She has beautiful eyes, beautiful smile. She is gorgeous." Since when Jet's speech became so poetry? He had a dreaming face. If I didn't know him, I would say that he is in love with that girl. "And she is good in bed too." Then Jet's face became serious again. "But we have a important race in one month."

I raised an eyebrow.

After our first race, one year ago, me and Jet ascended through the ranks extremely fast due to our team work. In less than one year, we got promoted to the Pro Street Racing League. Haru got promoted too, but much later.

"Think about it guys. In half a year we could be racing in the International Pro Street Racing League."

"I don't know what to say. No one ascended through the ranks so fast as we do. People will talk."

"Maybe we will become a legend." Jet stated.

"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically.

* * *

Next week, we won that important race. This time Jet finished on the first place.

After two months, we got promoted to the International Pro Street-Racing League.

Of course, we bought new high-performance cars, because a Toyota couldn't stand a chance against a Ferrari or something like that.

And of course, you can't win always. We lost some races against Kenji Bushido - the best racer in the Fire Nation-, Kinto Kuruk - from the South Pole - and even against a girl named Yue Luna, because of the icy roads from the North Pole. But by the time me and Jet graduated, we were dominating the ranks, with me on the first place, Jet on the second and Haru on the third. We were world-wide known as _"The Trio Legend"_.

* * *

 _ **This was the last part of the Prologue. The next chapter will be the first true chapter of the story. If you can, please review. I know that my English is far from perfect. So if you find some grammar errors, or punctuation ones, please tell me.  
**_


End file.
